


We Dream We Are at Sea

by floatingkhoshekfloats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingkhoshekfloats/pseuds/floatingkhoshekfloats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra daydreams about sailing with her girlfriend. Just some cute, short, plotless Korrasami fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Dream We Are at Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korraavaatu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=korraavaatu).



Korra lay on the bottom of a rowboat, drifting in a quiet pond that had grown up in the middle of the Spirit Forest. A ray of sunshine trickled through the tightly woven foliage to warm a patch of her brown skin, like a hand on her cheek. 

Asami’s hand, perhaps. Gentle, but calloused from tinkering and building. Korra never could get over how delicate Asami’s hands seemed, particularly when enfolded inside one of Korra’s own. It was the slender fingers, she thought. Slender, but powerful. With perfect nails, even when clogged with engine grease or chipped and jagged. Somehow they still seemed refined and manicured then. 

Without realizing it, Korra smiled. She should take Asami sailing. They could pack a picnic. That was cute and romantic, wasn’t it? It felt like it had been so long since Korra had been able to think about things like that, dating, having fun; she could barely remember what that even looked like. Sure, their vacation to the Spirit World had helped, but they were back now and official now and somehow it felt different. 

Asami would like sailing. She’d have to do the sailing. Korra had no idea, unless she bended, a fact the proud Southern Water Tribe girl wasn’t keen to admit. But growing up as the Avatar, she’d not had much time to learn how to sail properly without bending. Not to mention, ice. 

Something bumped against the boat and Korra opened her eyes. Asami leaned over her.

“There you are,” Asami said with a smile. “What were you doing out here?”

Korra sat up, realizing her boat had scraped up against the shore of the pond. “Thinking,” Korra said, then admitted, “And maybe hiding.”

“From responsibilities?”

Korra shrugged. “I guess I didn’t have a long enough vacation.”

Asami smiled, a little shy, a little coy. “Neither did I.”

The water tribe girl blushed, tucking her hair behind one ear and glancing away. Asami leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Korra blushed more furiously. When she looked up again, her girlfriend--girlfriend!--was holding out her hand. 

“Come on. I know a great place for avoiding responsibilities.”

Korra took the hand, letting the dark-haired girl help her from the boat. “You do?”

“Sure. An engineer has to let off steam somehow.”

They didn’t let go of hands as they walked, occasionally bumping shoulders on purpose and accident. 

“The racetrack?” Korra asked.

“Well, that too. But I was thinking, and you probably know how to do this better than I, being a Water Tribe girl, but there’s this inlet a few miles north of the city. And I know a guy who has this sailboat. He’d let us take it out for the afternoon…”

Korra stared at her, wide-eyed. “You want to go sailing?”

Asami caught the tone in the Avatar’s voice and hesitated. “Unless you don’t. I just thought, we haven’t gone on very many official dates. But I know it’s last minute--”

“No! I was just thinking that! That we should go sailing! Asami, I’d love to.”

The engineer grinned broadly, squeezing Korra’s hand. “Great! I packed a lunch in case we get hungry. And it’s a Future Industries sailboat so it’s got a few tricks.”

“Well, let’s go!” Korra said, pulling on Asami’s hand and jogging a few backwards steps toward the city. 

Asami laughed, running after her, hand in hand, and when Korra paused, Asami passed her just enough to kiss her full on the lips. Korra’s cheeks reddened, but she kissed her back. And then it was Asami’s turn to tug on their hands, racing toward the waiting Sato-mobile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to drop by my tumblr (floating-khoshek-floats.tumblr.com) for some original work and other fics. 
> 
> Later, gates!


End file.
